


Finding Comfort

by heichourivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichourivaille/pseuds/heichourivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Eren's mother was killed and his father disapeared, he stopped going to school. Six months has passed and just when Eren thought everyone had given up on trying to get him to come back to school, he finds himself with a short, apathetic personal tutor. Things don't get off to a good start with them but slowly Eren realises his personal tutor isn't as bad as he first thought.  Re-written!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: You're my what?!

Eren had changed after his mothers murder; he was no longer the energetic, fun loving teenager he used to be, instead he become numb, void of any emotion. And to make grieving over his mothers death worse, his father also disappeared. He just left Eren and Mikasa to deal with the loss of their mother. Eren began to hate his father for leaving the two of them alone. Mikasa took it upon herself to take care of things; she felt like she had to. Eren's parent's weren't her real parent's though but they were still her family. Her real parents died in an accident when she was young and Eren and his family took her in. So because of this, she wanted to pay back the kindness they gave her by taking care of Eren.

After the death of his mother, Eren stopped going to school. And as the six months went on, he slowly stopped seeing his friends. Armin was the only one who came to see Eren but that was to be expected, they had been friends since childhood. Both Armin and Mikasa were worried about Eren but they knew they couldn't do anything for him. They'd tried their hardest to get Eren to come back to school but it proved useless. Even if Eren did go back to school, it would be pointless; he'd only have to repeat the year anyway. So in the end Armin and Mikasa had given up trying to get him to come back.

 And to be honest, Eren didn't care about school. He'd always come home with average grades anyway, so he didn't really care about it. He decided that he would just get a small job in town somewhere when he wanted to. Of course Mikasa didn't take too kindly to his decision, she wanted him to get the best out of life. She'd tried reasoning with him but of course that proved just as successful as trying to get him to come back to school. Eren was stubborn, so when he's decided on something, he never goes back on it.

 Mikasa was just leaving for school when Eren woke up. She'd come into his room to mention she finished school early today as it was the last day of term, before leaving him alone again. He stayed in bed for a few hours after Mikasa left before he got in the shower. He wanted to stay there the for the entire day but he knew that if he was still sleeping by the time Mikasa came home, he would have to deal with her nagging. And he definitely didn't want to deal with that.

 He hated the fact that he's always making Mikasa worry about him; she'd done so much for him in the last six months and tried to help him with his grieving but all he's done is thrown it back in her face. He felt guilty for the fact that Mikasa had gotten herself a job to pay for the bills their dad had left them with, so having to worry about Eren and dealing with school and work couldn't be easier for her.

 Once Eren had finally gotten himself out of bed, he got in the shower. He let water run it's course down his body while his thoughts once again drifted towards his mother and the days before she was killed. He was brought to think about his thirteenth birthday, the day he received the pocket watch he'd always wanted. Eren could still vividly remember the expression his mother wore when he finally got the pocket watch. She was so elated at how happy Eren was and remembering her face that day brought back bittersweet memories.

 By the time Eren had finished getting ready, he headed to the kitchen. It was past noon and inhuman noises were heard from his stomach. He searched his kitchen for any decent food to eat but unfortunately, they had none. It just occurred to Eren that it was the end of the week, so of course they wouldn't have no food. Friday had always been the day Eren and Mikasa went shopping for food, it was a tradition that seemed to have stuck. Friday was always food shopping day.

Another grumble from Eren's stomach persuaded him to go out and get something to eat. There was a café not too far from their house, Café Maria, so Eren didn't mind too much. He'd become a regular there anyway in the last six months. For a few hours each day he spent at Café Maria.. It held no connection to his mother so it was a place to escape to for a while. He'd also become friendly with some of the employee's there and he spoke to them for a while whenever he had a chance too. It had become his favourite place really and the food there was just a bonus. He'd yet to pick a drink though; he kept changing his mind every time he went.

 Luckily for Eren, Café Maria wasn't that busy. He'd always preferred it that way. Upon arrival, Hanji had spotted him straight away. She had been cleaning the tables when he got there but she soon rushed to greet Eren. She was always cheery, there was never a time Eren didn't see a smile upon her face. Although she was weird, Eren couldn't help but love her. He was glad that the Café wasn't busy; he got time to talk with Hanji.

 Hanji was quite an attractive woman in Eren's opinion, tall and slim. She was reasonable tanned compared to the rest of the employee's and Eren narrowed it down to always being out side watching all the 'interesting' people. He didn't quite understand her obsession with people though but he couldn't help smile whenever she spoke about a new 'specimen' as she put it.

 “So, what's it today?” Hanji asked from behind the counter. Eren took a few moment deciding what to have and decided on frappuccino and chicken and bacon panini. “Still haven't picked your favourite yet then Eren?” Hanji laughed. Eren only laughed in reply.

 Eren had to wait a while for his order to be done but he didn't exactly mind, he got time to talk to Hanji for a while.

 “Today doesn't look as busy as it normally is” Eren said looking around.

 “It's still only early, stay a little longer and this place will be filled. Not that I mind it being busy, I mean I get to serve so many interesting people!” Whenever she spoke about her interesting specimens, Hanji always had such an excited look on her face. She didn't let herself carried away this time though. When she looked at Eren, a sad smile found its way onto her own. He was looking down at the pocket watch in his hand.

 “Still not going to school?” Her voice was soft but it still startled Eren. He put the pocket watch back in his pocket.

 “Oh c'mon Hanji, not you too!” Eren didn't mean to sound as annoyed as he did. It wasn't Hanji's fault, she was only worried about him. “I can't go back, not now anyway. It's too late, it's been six months and if I did go back, I'd have to repeat the year and there’s no way in hell that’s happening!” He heard Hanji snort in reply. She's filially finished with his order.

 “I'm not complaining, Eren! If you went back to school, I wont be able to see you everyday and you're one of my most interesting customers” She now had the warm smile she welcomed Eren with when he arrived on her face. She handed him his order and with a quick thank you, Eren took his seat by the window.

 Everyday that Eren came to Café Maria, he sat by the window in the far corner. He liked sitting there looking out as people walked past, lost in his own world. He'd just sit there for hours, lost in a world of his own thoughts. It really was his favourite place to be.

 He'd finished his food long ago and was sipping his frappuccino leisurely. He had lost track of time again and before he realised it was nearly three. He then remembered Mikasa would be home early today and was most likely already home, so it was probably better to head home.

 Hanji came over as he was getting up to leave to clear the table. “Leaving already?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 “I forgot Mikasa said she'd be home early today so she'd probably want me home soon” Eren said with a small smile on his face.

 “Well, you'll be here again tomorrow anyway. Have a safe trip home” They said their good byes and Eren stepped back out into the autumn air. It was quite the contrast to the warmth from Café Maria. He was in no rush to get home so he took his time walking down the streets.

 He had his hands in his pockets and his face nuzzling his scarf, taking a casual stroll back to his house. Eren's mind was else where while he brushed his thumb over the pocket watch. Even though it broke long ago, Eren still takes it everywhere with him. It's his most treasured possession and it comforts him in way, he feels like his mother is still with him. Though looking at it made him think of his mother so it brought a mix of emotions.

 Eren was still lost in his thoughts when he arrived home and he didn't notice the black Mercedes-Benz parked outside his house. So when he saw a rather short pissed off looking man cleaning his living room, it came to him as quite a shock. He saw Mikasa stood in the kitchen and quickly made is way to her.

 “Who the fuck is that?” Eren asked. Mikasa turned round a bit startled, she hadn't heard Eren's arrival.

 “Hi to you to” She said sarcastically. “If you're referring to the cleaning man, that would be Levi. He's a bit of a clean freak and apparently our house isn't to his standards” Before Eren could respond, she headed towards the living room with Eren following.

 When they got to the living room, Levi had just finished. He still looked just as pissed off as when Eren arrived. He finally got a good look at Levi and when he first laid his eyes on him he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Despite Levi's height, he was still quite attractive. Eren couldn't tear his eyes away; he just looked so mesmerizing. His pale skin looked like porcelain in contrast to his black hair. His eyes were a crystal grey and slight blue colour. He was beautiful.

 Eren had no idea why he felt so uncomfortable under his gaze. He was trying his hardest to hide his blush and was hoping neither Mikasa or Levi would notice.

 “I suppose you're Eren Jaeger?” Levi asked. His voice was deep. It had broke Eren out of his confusing thoughts and he nodded his head clumsily.

 Levi moved across the room to Eren, even his movements were beautiful. He stood in front of Eren and that was when Eren realised how much taller he was than Levi. Eren wanted to laugh at the height difference before Levi held out his hand intending Eren to take it, which he did.

 “My name is Levi, your personal tutor”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-write Finding Comfort and changed a couple things


End file.
